Monsters (Monster to the Future)
Monsters are the heart and foundation of My Singing Monsters. So far, as of now, there are currently 127 known monsters to buy or breed, excluding the monsters from Dawn of Fire. Each of these creatures have distinctive voices or sounds that they use to contribute to the various songs found in the game. Once monsters are collected, they can be muted and unmuted in order to create a unique mix. In addition, a Time Machine can be purchased to speed up or slow down the tempo, or a Recording Studio to change the voices of monsters entirely. Tweedle_(Adult).png|Tweedle/MTTF|link=Tweedle/MTTF Potbelly_(Adult).png|Potbelly|link=Potbelly/MTTF Noggin_(Adult).png|Noggin|link=Noggin/MTTF Toe_Jammer_(Adult).png|Toe Jammer|link=Toe Jammer/MTTF Mammott_(Adult).png|Mammott|link=Mammott/MTTF Kayna_(Adult).png|Kayna|link=Kayna/MTTF Dandidoo_(Adult).png|Dandidoo|link=Dandidoo/MTTF Cybop_(Adult).png|Cybop|link=Cybop/MTTF Quibble_(Adult).png|Quibble|link=Quibble/MTTF Pango_(Adult).png|Pango|link=Pango/MTTF Glowl_(Adult).png|Glowl|link=Glowl/MTTF Shrubb_(Adult).png|Shrubb|link=Shrubb/MTTF Oaktopus_(Adult).png|Oaktopus|link=Oaktopus/MTTF Furcorn_(Adult).png|Furcorn|link=Furcorn/MTTF Flowah_(Adult).png|Flowah|link=Flowah/MTTF Fwog_(Adult).png|Fwog|link=Fwog/MTTF Drumpler_(Adult).png|Drumpler|link=Drumpler/MTTF Stogg_(Adult).png|Stogg|link=Stogg/MTTF Maw_(Adult).PNG|Maw|link=Maw/MTTF Phangler_(Adult).png|Phangler|link=Phangler/MTTF Boskus_(Adult).png|Boskus|link=Boskus/MTTF Reedling_(Adult).png|Reedling|link=Reedling/MTTF Spunge_(Adult).png|Spunge|link=Spunge/MTTF Thumpies_(Adult).png|Thumpies|link=Thumpies/MTTF Barrb_(Adult).png|Barrb|link=Barrb/MTTF Scups_(Adult).png|Scups|link=Scups/MTTF PomPom_(Adult).png|PomPom|link=PomPom/MTTF Floogull_(Adult).png|Floogull|link=Floogull/MTTF Congle_(Adult).png|Congle|link=Congle/MTTF Whaddle_(Adult).png|Whaddle|link=Whaddle/MTTF Woolabee_(Adult).png|Woolabee|link=Woolabee/MTTF Pummel_(Adult).png|Pummel|link=Pummel/MTTF Clamble_(Adult).png|Clamble|link=Clamble/MTTF Repatillo_(Adult).png|Repatillo|link=Repatillo/MTTF Bowgart_(Adult).png|Bowgart|link=Bowgart/MTTF Rootitoot_(Adult).png|Rootitoot|link=Rootitoot/MTTF Sooza_(Adult).png|Sooza|link=Sooza/MTTF T-Rox_(Adult).png|T-Rox|link=T-Rox/MTTF Thrumble_(Adult).png|Thrumble|link=Thrumble/MTTF Ziggurab_(Adult).png|Ziggurab|link=Ziggurab/MTTF Wynq_(Adult).png|Wynq|link=Wynq/MTTF Shellbeat_(Adult).png|Shellbeat|link=Shellbeat/MTTF Quarrister_(Adult).png|Quarrister|link=Quarrister/MTTF Tring_(Adult).png|Tring|link=Tring/MTTF Deedge_(Adult).png|Deedge|link=Deedge/MTTF Bisonorus_(Adult).png|Bisonorus|link=Bisonorus/MTTF Yelmut_(Adult).png|Yelmut|link=Yelmut/MTTF Riff_(Adult).png|Riff|link=Riff/MTTF Flum_Ox_(Adult).png|Flum Ox|link=Flum Ox/MTTF Krillby_(Adult).png|Krillby|link=Krillby/MTTF Sneyser_(Adult).png|Sneyser|link=Sneyser/MTTF Entbrat_(Adult).png|Entbrat|link=Entbrat/MTTF Edamimi_(Adult).png|Edamimi|link=Edamimi/MTTF Incisaur_(Adult).png|Incisaur|link=Incisaur/MTTF Candelavra_(Adult).png|Candelavra|link=Candelavra/MTTF Drummidary_(Adult).png|Drummidary|Drummidary/MTTF Ghazt.png|Ghazt|link=Ghazt/MTTF Grumpyre.png|Grumpyre|link=Grumpyre/MTTF Reebro.png|Reebro|link=Reebro/MTTF Jeeode.png|Jeeode|link=Jeeode/MTTF Humbug.png|Humbug|link=Humbug/MTTF Whisp.png|Whisp|link=Whisp/MTTF Nebulob.png|Nebulob|link=Nebulob/MTTF Arackulele.png|Arackulele|link=Arackulele/MTTF Sox.png|Sox|link=Sox/MTTF Boodoo.png|Boodoo|link=Boodoo/MTTF Bellowfish.png|Bellowfish|link=Bellowfish/MTTF Jellbilly.png|Jellbilly|link=Jellbilly/MTTF Kazilleon.png|Kazilleon|link=Kazilleon/MTTF Dragong.png|Dragong|link=Dragong/MTTF Fung Pray.png|Fung Pray|link=Fung Pray/MTTF Wubbox.png|Wubbox|link=Wubbox/MTTF Brump.png|Brump|link=Brump/MTTF Zynth.png|Zynth|link=Zynth/MTTF Poewk.png|Poewk|link=Poewk/MTTF Thwok.png|Thwok|link=Thwok/MTTF Dwumrohl.png|Drumwohl|link=Drumwohl/MTTF Zuuker.png|Zuuker|link=Zuuker/MTTF Screemu.png|Screemu|link=Screemu/MTTF Tympa.png|Typma|link=Tympa/MTTF Dermit.png|Dermit|link=Dermit/MTTF Gheegur.png|Gheegur|link=Gheegur/MTTF Whajje.png|Whajje|link=Whajje/MTTF Creepuscule.png|Creepuscule|link=Creepuscule/MTTF Blipsqueak.png|Blipsqueak|link=Blipsqueak/MTTF Scargo_png.png|Scargo|link=Scargo/MTTF Astropod.png|Astropod|link=Astropod/MTTF Pixolotl.png|Pixolotl|link=Pixolotl/MTTF Bona-Petite.png|Bona-Petite|link=Bona-Petite/MTTF Maulch_png.png|Maulch|link=Maulch/MTTF Fleechwurm_png.png|Fleechwurm|link=Fleechwurm/MTTF Shugabush.png|Shugabush|link=Shugabush/MTTF Shugarock.png|Shugarock|link=Shugarock/MTTF Shugabass.png|Shugabass|link=Shugabass/MTTF Shugajo.png|Shugajo|link=Shugajo/MTTF Shugabeats.png|Shugabeats|link=Shugabeats/MTTF Shugabuzz.png|Shugabuzz|link=Shugabuzz/MTTF Shugavox.png|Shugavox|link=Shugavox/MTTF Shugitar.png|Shugitar|link=Shugitar/MTTF Punkleton.png|Punkleton|link=Punkleton/MTTF Yool.png|Yool|link=Yool/MTTF Schmoochle.png|Schmoochle|link=Schmoocle/MTTF Blabbit.png|Blabbit|link=Blabbit/MTTF Hoola.png|Hoola|link=Hoola/MTTF G'joob.png|G'joob|link=G'joob/MTTF Yawstrich.png|Yawstrich|link=Yawstrich/MTTF Rare Noggin.png|Rare Noggin|link=Rare Noggin/MTTF Rare Mammott.png|Rare Mammott|link=Rare Mammott/MTTF Rare Toe Jammer.png|Rare Toe Jammer|link=Rare Toe Jammer/MTTF Rare Potbelly.png|Rare Potbelly|link=Rare Potbelly/MTTF Rare Tweedle.png|Rare Tweedle|link=Rare Tweedle/MTTF Rare Drumpler.png|Rare Drumpler|link=Rare Drumpler/MTTF Rare Fwog.png|Rare Fwog|link=Rare Fwog/MTTF Rare Maw.png|Rare Maw|link=Rare Maw/MTTF Rare Shrubb.png|Rare Shrubb|link=Rare Shrubb/MTTF Rare Furcorn.png|Rare Furcorn|link=Rare Furcorn/MTTF Rare Oaktopus.png|Rare Oaktopus|link=Rare Oaktopus/MTTF Rare Dandidoo.png|Rare Dandidoo|link=Rare Dandidoo/MTTF Rare Pango.png|Rare Pango|link=Rare Pango/MTTF Rare Quibble.png|Rare Quibble|link=Rare Quibble/MTTF Rare Cybop.png|Rare Cybop|link=Rare Cybop/MTTF Rare Stogg.png|Rare Stogg|link=Rare Stogg/MTTF Rare T-Rox.png|Rare T-Rox|link=Rare T-Rox/MTTF Rare Pummel.png|Rare Pummel|link=Rare Pummel/MTTF Rare Clamble.png|Rare Clamble|link=Rare Clamble/MTTF Rare Bowgart.png|Rare Bowgart|link=Rare Bowgart/MTTF Rare Spunge.png|Rare Spunge|link=Rare Spunge/MTTF Rare Thumpies.png|Rare Thumpies|link=Rare Thumpies/MTTF Rare Congle.png|Rare Congle|link=Rare Congle/MTTF Rare PomPom.png|Rare PomPom|link=Rare PomPom/MTTF Rare Scups.png|Rare Scups|link=Rare Scups/MTTF Rare Reedling.png|Rare Reedling|link=Rare Reedling/MTTF Rare Floogull.png|Rare Floogull|link=Rare Floogull/MTTF Rare Entbrat.png|Rare Entbrat|link=Rare Entbrat/MTTF Rare Deedge.png|Rare Deedge|link=Rare Deedge/MTTF Rare Riff.png|Rare Riff|link=Rare Riff/MTTF Rare Shellbeat.png|Rare Shellbeat|link=Rare Shellbeat/MTTF Rare Quarrister.png|Rare Quarrister|link=Rare Quarrister/MTTF Rare Ghazt.png|Rare Ghazt|link=Rare Ghazt/MTTF Rare Grumpyre.png|Rare Grumpyre|link=Rare Grumpyre/MTTF Rare Reebro.png|Rare Reebro|link=Rare Reebro/MTTF Rare Jeeode.png|Rare Jeeode|link=Rare Jeeode/MTTF Rare Humbug.png|Rare Humbug|link=Rare Humbug/MTTF Rare_Arackulele.png|Rare Arackulele|link=Rare Arackulele/MTTF Rare Boodoo.png|Rare Boodoo|link=Rare Boodoo/MTTF Rare Bellowfish.png|Rare Bellowfish|link=Rare Bellowfish/MTTF Rare Kazilleon.png|Rare Kazilleon|link=Rare Kazilleon/MTTF Rare Dragong.png|Rare Dragong|link=Rare Dragong/MTTF Rare Fung Pray.png|Rare Fung Pray|link=Rare Fung Pray/MTTF Rare Wubbox.png|Rare Wubbox|link=Rare Wubbox/MTTF Rare Punkleton.png|Rare Punkleton|link=Rare Punkleton/MTTF Rare Yool.png|Rare Yool|link=Rare Yool/MTTF Rare Schmoochle.png|Rare Schmoochle|link=Rare Schmoochle/MTTF Rare Hoola.png|Rare Hoola|link=Rare Hoola/MTTF Do.png|Do|link=Do/MTTF Re.png|Re|link=Re/MTTF Mi.png|Mi|link=Mi/MTTF Fa.png|Fa|link=Fa/MTTF Sol.png|Sol|link=Sol/MTTF La.png|La|link=La/MTTF Ti.png|Ti|link=Ti/MTTF Tawkerr.png|Tawkerr|link=Tawkerr/MTTF Parlsona.png|Parlsona|link=Parlsona/MTTF Maggpi.png|Maggpi|link=Maggpi/MTTF Stoowarb.png|Stoowarb|link=Stoowarb/MTTF Scaratar.png|Scaratar|link=Scaratar/MTTF Loodvigg.png|Loodvigg|link=Loodvigg/MTTF Torrt.png|Torrt|link=Torrt/MTTF Plixie.png|Plixie|link=Plixie/MTTF Attmoz.png|Attmoz|link=Attmoz/MTTF Hornacle.png|Hornacle|link=Hornacle/MTTF Furnoss.png|Furnoss|link=Furnoss/MTTF Glaishur.png|Glaishur|link=Glaishur/MTTF Blasoom.png|Blasoom|link=Blasoom/MTTF Syncopite.png|Syncopite|link=Syncopite/MTTF Vhamp.png|Vhamp|link=Vhamp/MTTF Galvana.png|Galvana|link=Galvana/MTTF Epic Noggin.png|Epic Noggin|link=Epic Noggin/MTTF Epic Tweedle.png|Epic Tweedle|link=Epic Tweedle/MTTF Epic Toe Jammer.png|Epic Toe Jammer|link=Epic Toe Jammer/MTTF Epic Potbelly.png|Epic Potbelly|link=Epic Potbelly/MTTF Epic Mammott.png|Epic Mammott|link=Epic Mammott/MTTF Epic Furcorn.png|Epic Furcorn|link=Epic Furcorn/MTTF Epic Maw.png|Epic Maw|link=Epic Maw/MTTF Epic Fwog.png|Epic Fwog|link=Epic Fwog/MTTF Epic Cybop.png|Epic Cybop|link=Epic Cybop/MTTF Epic Oaktopus.png|Epic Oaktopus|link=Epic Oaktopus/MTTF Epic Pango.png|Epic Pango|link=Epic Pango/MTTF Epic PomPom.png|Epic PomPom|link=Epic PomPom/MTTF Epic Thumpies.png|Epic Thumpies|link=Epic Thumpies/MTTF Epic T-Rox.png|Epic T-Rox|link=Epic T-Rox/MTTF Epic Bowgart.png|Epic Bowgart|link=Epic Bowgart/MTTF Epic Scups.png|Epic Scups|link=Epic Scups/MTTF Epic Spunge.png|Epic Spunge|link=Epic Spunge/MTTF Epic Congle.png|Epic Congle|link=Epic Congle/MTTF Epic Entbrat.png|Epic Entbrat|link=Epic Enbrat/MTTF Epic Deedge.png|Epic Deedge|link=Epic Deedge/MTTF Epic Shellbeat|Epic Shellbeat|link=Epic Shellbeat/MTTF Epic Quarrister.png|Epic Quarrister|link=Epic Quarrister/MTTF Epic Yool.png|Epic Yool|link=Epic Yool/MTTF Epic Schmoochle.png|Epic Schmoocle|link=Epic Schmoochle/MTTF Epic Blabbit.png|Epic Blabbit|link=Epic Blabbit/MTTF Epic Hoola.png|Epic Hoola|link=Epic Hoola/MTTF __TOC__ Every monster has the ability to produce Currency; most produce it in the form of Coins ( ) or Shards ( ), while few can produce it in the form of Diamonds ( ) or Treats ( ). The former ability can be magnified by the monster's Happiness, a special trait that varies with every monster species.